


Тихая ночь

by UsagiToxic



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Военный конфликт в Сочельник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тихая ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моей любимой рождественской песне. 
> 
> Прослушать различные версии:  
> http://youtu.be/-rRFG4FzkBo - немецкий  
> http://youtu.be/D226iMrGaRE - французский  
> http://youtu.be/h1vboYTl-YM - английский  
> http://youtu.be/LZQAajx81pU - русский  
> (ОСТОРОЖНО - острое ПГМ в комментариях, воздержитесь от их чтения)

Поле боя, припорошенное снегом, поблёскивающем под полной луной, так и звенело тишиной. Первые минуты, данные на подготовку - самые тихие и напряжённые, каждый занимается своим делом, глубоко погружен в свои мысли и не особенно желает этим делиться. Позвякивают инструменты Инженера, возводящего турель и первый телепорт; тихо шумит направленный на Хэви аппарат Медика - эти двое копят свой Убер. Спай поигрывает бабочкой, смотря куда-то вдаль; Демо заминировал уже необходимые точки, с которых ожидалось наступление. Скаут небрежно поигрывает битой, заняв позицию совсем неподалёку от выхода; остальные просто ждут.  
  
Сегодня рождество. Но для корпораций это не повод прекращать битву. Напротив, ожидают, что противник будет слишком занят, чтобы дать сопротивление. Поэтому прямиком в Сочельник восемнадцать мужчин были отправлены на снежное поле, в тёмную ночь.   
  
Медик, усыпляемый монотонным шумом лечебной пушки, почувствовал, что не в силах сейчас сопротивляться Морфею - уж больно спокойны минуты перед резней. Он откинул голову назад: нельзя, нельзя сейчас спать. Глаза его увидели луну и звёзды. И где-то там, за мыслями об убере и прикрытии инженера, вспомнилось, а чем же сегодняшняя ночь такая особенная...  
  
Он запел, прикрыв глаза, песню, которую помнил ещё с детства:  


 

_Stille Nacht... Heilige Nacht...  
Alles schläft; einsam wacht..._

  
  
Спай, продолжая поигрывать ножиком, подхватил песню как ни в чём ни бывало, будто они все для этого здесь и собрались:  


 

_Le mystère annoncé s'accomplit._  
_Cet enfant sur la paille endormi._  
_C'est l'amour infini... c'est l'amour infini._

  
  
Скаут принялся покачивать ногой в ритм, громко запев:  


 

_Silent night! Holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight!_

  
  
С другой стороны, где наверняка в точно такой же засаде сидел Синий Скаут, донеслось точно таким же бойким голосом:   


 

_Heard from heaven the white-robed throng  
Bearing down to earth the song_

  
  
Это заставило Красного Скаута счастливо расхохотаться - он, конечно, ожидал, что на другой стороне сидит противник, но не ожидал, что ему ответят подобным образом.  
  
Радостный Пиро продолжил песню:  


 

_Мф-ф-ф-ф мфф мффф мффф ффф фф! Мфффф фф мффф мффф ф фффф~_

  
  
Покачивая головой в такт, слегка хрипловато, но очень по-доброму запел Хэви:  


 

_Но-очь тиха! Но-очь свята!  
В небесах горит звезда!_

  
  
Под сладкий писк турели увлечённо затянул Инженер:  


 

_Down from heaven's golden height  
Comes to us the glorious sight_

  
  
Снайпер продолжил шепотом, чтобы не выдать позицию:  


 

_"Peace" a Seraph sings. Peace the Saviour brings..._

  
  
Улыбнувшись и прихлебнув из бутылочки виски, четвёртый куплет начал Демо:  


 

_Silent Night, Holy Night  
Here at last, healing light..._

  
  
Бойким и чеканным голосом Солдат подхватил:  


 

_Qui pour nous en ce jour de Noël,  
Enfanta le sauveur éternel..._

  
  
...и в тот же самый момент в его ухо уткнулось дуло липучкомёта.   
  
Это же надо было так проколоться. Синий шпион, снимая с себя маскировку и с несколько неловким видом подняв руки вверх, улыбнулся изрядно помрачневшему Демо. Выбежавший из "сарая респауна" настоящий Солдат мигом уткнул Спаю дуло дробовика в пузо. Всё внимание Красных было обращено на шпиона, невесть как проникшего к ним до начала каких-либо действий.   
  
Вновь воцарилась тишина. До начала раунда оставалось каких-то десять секунд.  
  
...а по истечении этих секунд вместо "Начать миссию!" по внутренним каналам связи все восемнадцать мужчин услышали прекрасное сопрано Администратора...  


 

_Silent Night, Holy Night_  
_Long ago, minding our plight_  
 _God the world from misery freed,_  
 _In the dark age of our fathers decreed:_  
 _All the world redeemed,_  
 _All the world redeemed._

  
  
И с тех пор они все воевали только в пейнтболе.


End file.
